


Family Dinner

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Every month, the Glaives have a family meal together. They've brought guests before, but never the Prince of Lucis.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is an aside to the First Meetings series as prompted over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

The first they got together like this for a proper ‘family’ meal, it had been Nyx’s suggestion. It was just after they all got their own places, when they were out of the barracks and the refugee care centres and finally had places of their own to stay. It was years ago that he had made the suggestion, but it stuck for all of them, gathering steam through the years they were in the Glaive. 

At times they had outsiders coming in. Lovers, friends, other Glaives they had grown close to. People who passed through their lives for one reason or another— who moved on from them, who they moved on from, who died in battle. But the four of them were still always together— always making sure that they had these once-a-month meals together. 

The first time they had one (and every subsequent time it was Nyx’s turn to host), it was more like a potluck. They used Nyx’s new apartment as a starting space and just threw everything they had found in their new district together and tore into the missed flavours of Galahd. The small apartment was filled with stories of their home, with drunken promises to return, with the sort of chaos only a family meal could generate. After that first time, the monthly dinner became a bonding thing between them— a reaffirmation of where they had all come from. 

And if they had to make the food themselves, because the spices were dulled, or the meat cooked differently, or the combinations changed, no one complained. It was more an authentic taste of home when they made it all themselves. 

They had guests before— those fleeting outsiders worming their way into their home, into their hearts— but it never lasted long. 

Libertus took it as a good sign when several months had passed and Nyx hadn’t brought Noctis.

Until he did. 

After six months since the prince had inserted himself into their little family, Nyx finally brought him to one of their dinners. 

After six months, it was Libertus’ turn to host again. He had decided to go all out with the real food this time. He had a new barbecue, he had fresh meat, and he was in the middle of making sure the spices were right when everyone had started to pour into his home with their drinks and desserts and little offerings for the meal— because it was bad luck not to bring something to share, bad luck to just go into a home and expect a free meal. 

It was fine until Nyx showed up, a case of beer in one hand and his arm slung around Noctis.

There was almost a challenge in his eyes when Libertus greeted Noct as politely, as coldly, as possible. As Libertus set aside the drinks, and the box of Galahdian sweets Noct had been carrying in. There was almost a dare from Nyx for something to be said, for something to drive that little wedge between them further.

They had each brought in outsiders before, but never like this. No one’s ever hosted the fucking Prince of Lucis before. 

Crowe saved them both from their little challenge. She happily dragged Noct away from them both, pressed an open drink into his hand, and told her boys to “quit staring and get cooking.”

If Libertus was a little more liberal with the spices that night, a little more intent on making the sort of food the bland Lucian taste withdrew from, no one said anything. No one pressed the issue, though Nyx pulled bits and pieces from Noct’s plate for himself, and Crowe laughed as Noct kept swiping little pieces from her plate with a boyish grin. 

With no one talking about the obvious issue between them, it almost looked like one of their regular family meals. Almost.


End file.
